Mortal Kombat Eva
by gunman
Summary: Shang Tsung caused Second Impact. The chosen children were given to Shao Khan and his warriors to train them to win the next tournament. Let Mortal Kombat Begin!


_**MORTAL KOMBAT EVA  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Mortal Kombat.

Summary: Shang Tsung caused Second Impact. The chosen children were given to Shao Khan and his warriors to train them to win the next tournament. Let Mortal Kombat Begin!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Prologue**

(Antarctica, September 2000)

"We've found him! We've found Adam!" Dr. Katsuragi said.

"Excellent! SEELE will be pleased." Gendo Ikari said.

"And here, in this place... mankind's evolution will begin!" the doctor said.

"Unless you have an accident first." a deep cultured voice said.

The two men looked out across the barren wastelands of Antarctica, and gasped when they saw a man, who looked Chinese, dressed in black leather coat and suit, walk up to them as if out of nowhere.

"Who the hell are you?" Gendo demanded.

"My name is Shang Tsung. And I'm afraid my emperor has great plans for this world. Plans that do not involve you... or your little conspiracy." the Chinese man said.

Gendo growled and pulled out a gun.

"The scenario will be..." he started to say.

Shang Tsung suddenly threw his hands out as a green bolt of energy struck Gendo in the chest, leaving a very big hole in it and dropping him back to the ground.

Dr. Katsuragi stepped backwards as Shang Tsung walked up to Gendo and stretched out his hand.

"Your soul... is mine!" he said.

Dr. Katsuragi watched in horrified shock, as reddish energy seemed to glow around Gendo, only to suddenly get pulled out from his body and into Shang Tsung's hand.

Shang Tsung then turned back to Dr. Katsuragi.

"I suggest you run... for soon, there will be no place for you and your people to hide." Shang Tsung said as he stepped up towards the large encased creature in the ground. He stretched out his hands as greenish energy flew from them, destroying the ice around a part of the creature and allowing the Chinese sorcerer to seemingly extract a part of it.

Shang Tsung pulled out a large jar of sort from under his coat, a concept that didn't make sense to the doctor as to where he had been hiding it, and he watched as he channeled the greenish energy into the jar. He sealed it and then replaced it into his coat.

"I can only imagine what I will be able to create from this." Shang Tsung said as he stared down at the massive being. "And as for you!" he grinned as he fired another bolt of energy directly at the creature, which suddenly started to glow, and then move.

Dr. Katsuragi ran away... while Shang Tsung smirked and then faded into the snow storm.

_Soon, very soon, this realm will become another prize for the emperor. Ironic that this world will provide the necessary warriors for Outworld to take this realm_. Shang Tsung thought as he vanished from all sight.

The Angel, called Adam, exploded with great power, destroying the entire area, melting the polar ice caps and flooding the major coastal cities.

The event was called Second Impact.

The only survivor... Misato Katsuragi.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Tokyo-3, NERV instillation, 2005)

"I still don't know if this is a good idea, Yui." Kouzou Fuyutsuki said.

"What would you have me do, sensei? Without Gendo, SEELE has moved up their plans. They are planning to use the Eva's and the Angel Lilith in order to initiate a controlled Third Impact." Yui Ikari said.

"But still..."

"Sensei... I'm a scientist. I can create anything, but I have no gift for strategy. I was counting on Gendo to handle that part." she said.

"I can only wonder what he would have done if you had died instead of him."

The pair looked at the glass tube that held a young girl about four years old.

"I still don't like this idea. I mean... using your own DNA combined with Lilith's..." Fuyutsuki started to say.

"There is no other choice, sensei. Rei will be the perfect pilot when the Eva's are finally completed. And of course, we'll need to keep her isolated so that there is no chance of outside interference. Besides, I didn't use that much of my DNA. Just enough to give her a physical appearance."

"Outside interference? From who?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"Perhaps, from someone like me?" a soft voice said to them.

The pair turned around and gasped when they saw a Chinese man in a black trenchcoat standing at the door to the lab.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Yui demanded.

"My name is Shang Tsung, and I've actually come here for two things." the man said.

"Which are?" Fuyutsuki asked, moving between the man and Yui.

"Well... the first... would be that girl in that tank there." Shang Tsung grinned.

Yui felt a sense of dread well up inside her.

"And... the second?" Fuyutsuki asked, staying between the man and Yui.

"Your son. Shinji, I believe his name is." he said with a grin.

"NO!" Yui shouted as she dashed around the elderly man and attacked Shang Tsung.

"Yui!" Fuyutsuki shouted, but too late.

Shang Tsung slammed his fist into Yui's stomach, knocking the wind out of her and propelling her across the lab and against the wall. Fuyutsuki jumped at the man, only to have the Chinese man back-hand him, dropping him to the floor. Hard.

The demon sorcerer grinned as he left them where they were, and proceeded to the tank where the naked girl was floating in the strange orange liquid.

"Hmm. Blue hair. I think, perhaps, Sub-Zero will be a good teacher for you." he said with a grin. "And then all that will remain is the boy."

Just then, the four year-old boy-in-question walked in. Having gotten away from his 'babysitter', the boy had gone to find his mother.

"Momma? Momma?" the boy called out.

Shang Tsung turned around and grinned.

"Ah. Perfect timing." the man smiled.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

"My name is Shang Tsung. And I'm going to be taking care of you now." he said.

"Why? What happened to momma?" Shinji asked, fearful of the man.

"Oh, you won't have to worry about that anymore." Shang Tsung said as he lunged for Shinji.

The boy dodged the first couple of grabs, only to be caught by the man.

Shinji lashed out and kicked the man in the shins, causing him to wince.

"Brat!" Shang Tsung hissed, slapping the boy across the face and knocking him unconscious. "Be thankful that you serve a purpose, boy, otherwise I would not hesitate to kill you!"

When Yui and Fuyutsuki awoke, Rei was gone, and Shinji was nowhere to be found.

Yui cried for two days after that.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Lin Kuei Temple)

"What are you doing here, sorcerer?" the Grand Master asked as Shang Tsung appeared before the ninjas.

"I have come seeking the ones called Sub-Zero and Smoke." Shang Tsung said.

The Grand Master motioned to one of his subordinates, who disappeared like a shadow. Within a couple of minutes, the pair of ninjas arrived.

"What do you want, sorcerer?" Sub-Zero asked.

"Your teachings and education in the art of the Lin Kuei. I want you to pour them... into this child." Shang Tsung said, as he laid a small rolled-up blanket at their feet.

The pair looked at the wrapped up blanket, and saw the head of a young blue-haired girl inside it.

"What right do you have trying to force us to teach this... orphan... our ways?" Sub-Zero demanded.

"I have come on behalf of the Emperor of Outworld. It is his wish that you teach this girl the art of combat, anything and everything that will prepare her for the tournament!"

"And will we be compensated for this?" Grand Master asked from behind the ninjas, who stood between himself and the demon sorcerer.

"Of course." Shang Tsung declared.

"Then we, the Lin Kuei, agree to take in and train this girl. She will be strong, fearless, well-trained and will want for nothing." Grand Master said.

Sub-Zero just glared at the Grand Master, namely at his audacity and presumptuous nature.

Still, he was of the Lin Kuei and thus he had to obey the wishes of his master. Even if it did seem like an interruption of his training for revenge.

Shang Tsung smiled as he turned away and vanished in a flash of green light.

"Grand Master, my loyalty has always been to the Lin Kuei. But taking in this girl... it will hinder my own training." Sub-Zero said to the Lin Kuei leader.

"Which is why you AND Smoke will train the girl." Grand Master said.

The pair looked at each other.

"I'm not against taking on a student, as long as we get exclusive rights to train her as we see fit. No other influence and interference." Smoke said.

Grand Master bowed, accepting their terms. Smoke picked up the girl and carried her out, with Sub-Zero right behind him.

"You realize what you are committing us to?" Sub-Zero hissed as Smoke carried the girl to her new room.

"Yes. And it's nothing we can't handle. Bi-Han, look at her. She's practically your own daughter!"

Sub-Zero looked at the girl, realizing what he meant by that, seeing that she had _blue_ hair.

"Very funny, Tomas." the ice-ninja huffed.

"You will teach her your ice-attacks, I'll teach her how to escape in smoke, and together she will learn the art of combat to become the fiercest female warrior the Lin Kuei has ever produced." Smoke declared.

"Considering they haven't produced any in over two generations." Sub-Zero stated.

"And whose fault is that?" Smoke asked as he set the girl down on her bed in her new room.

Suddenly, the girl blinked her eyes open. She looked up and saw the two men standing before her. One dressed in blue and black, one dressed in gray and black.

"Who... who are you?" the girl asked in a dull, even tone.

"I am Smoke, and he is Sub-Zero. We are to be your new masters." the gray ninja said.

"And what is your name?" Sub-Zero asked.

"Rei. Rei Ayanami." the girl said.

"Not anymore. From now on your name shall be... Snow." Sub-Zero said.

Smoke just looked at his 'brother' and grimaced. The name he had chosen was as simplistic and as unimaginative as the girls near-blank stare.

"Yes, master." Rei said.

Smoke stared at the girl and palmed his face with his hand.

_This is going to be a long 20 years!_ Smoke huffed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Scorpion's Lair)

Once his name had been Hanzo Hasashi. But that was before his death.

Nowadays he went by a more fitting name.

Scorpion.

And he had a visitor.

"What do you want, sorcerer?" the Netherworld specter hissed to Shang Tsung.

"I have brought you a gift, specter." Shang Tsung said.

Scorpion looked at the small boy in Shang Tsung's arms.

"A gift? I have no time and no interest in raising a child." the specter hissed.

"I don't want you to raise him, I want you to train him!" the sorcerer corrected.

"Train him?" Scorpion gasped.

"Yes. As a Shirai Ryu ninja."

"You dare mock me? The Shirai Ryu choose their own!" he snapped.

"I offer you a chance, to revive your clan, by taking on a student, an apprentice, one who you will mold and shape to your liking."

Scorpion paused for a few moments, as if actually considering that idea.

He looked down at the unconscious boy.

"I will be allowed to train him as I see fit?" he asked.

"Yes." the sorcerer said.

"He will be my exclusive student? No other influence?"

"As long as he serves me when the time comes, no other influence but yours." Shang Tsung assured.

"Is he strong?"

"He's a child. He will need to develop strength."

"Even children possess some degree of strength."

"He is quick for his age, and he kicked me when I tried to bring him here."

"He resisted." Scorpion mused happily. "Good. That will make things more interesting. A strong will often yields greater benefits in the end. A weak and pliable child will often die under the training regime of the Shirai Ryu."

"Then you agree?" Shang Tsung said, handing over the boy.

"Yes." Scorpion said, accepting the boy into his arms.

"Excellent. He must be ready to fight by the next tournament."

"So I only have 20 years to train him, then?"

"Yes."

"Very well."

Shang Tsung was about to leave when the yellow-garbed specter spoke up.

"A moment, sorcerer."

Shang Tsung turned to the netherworld ninja.

"Yes?"

"What is the boy's name?"

"I believe his name is Shinji."

"He has no last name?"

"Does he really need one?" he smirked.

"No. I suppose he does not." the specter conceded.

With that, Shang Tsung turned and left, vanishing in a cloud of green mist.

Scorpion looked down at the boy and grimaced.

"From now on, you shall be known as Shinji... Scorpius!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(NERV Germany, two days later)

"MAMA! MAMA!" little Asuka Langley Sohryu cried out as she stared at the sight of her mother, Kyoko Zepplin Sohryu, hanging from the rafters of her bedroom.

Asuka had come to see her mother, to tell her that she had been chosen to be a robot pilot. She had hoped that her mother would be so proud she would snap out of her unusual stupor and start paying attention to her.

Imagine her surprise when she found out that her mother had hung herself.

"Momma..." she cried.

"Why so sad, little one?" a man asked her.

Asuka turned around and looked at the Chinese man.

"Momma... something's wrong with momma!" she said.

Shang Tsung looked up at the dangling woman.

"Yes. I would say so." he said simply.

"Can you help her?" Asuka asked.

Shang Tsung looked at the girl, a sinister smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Perhaps. But what are you willing to do in order to have your mother returned to you?" he asked with a devilish smile.

"Anything! I want momma back!" Asuka shouted.

Shang Tsung smiled. "Good."

Cutting the red-haired woman down from the rafters, Shang Tsung threw her over his shoulder and held out his hand to Asuka.

"Then come with me, my dear."

Asuka tentatively stepped up to the Chinese man, taking his hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To a very beautiful place, where you and your mother will live quite well." he said to her.

No one ever knew what happened to Asuka and her mother, the only thing they found in Kyoko's room was a small handmade doll and a piece of rope hanging from the rafters.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Shang Tsung's Island)

"Where are we?" Asuka asked as the pair stepped out of the portal.

"This is my island. It is here that you and your mother will now live." Shang Tsung said.

Just then, two women approached the sorcerer and the young redhead. One was a tall and shapely woman in a rather skimpy blue and silver outfit, a mask over her mouth, and a blue and silver fan in her hand. The other woman was equally sexy and seemed more muscular, dressed in a rather skimpy green and black outfit with black boots and a mask over her mouth. Her raven-dark hair tied back in a ponytail.

They were followed by a man wearing a mostly red outfit, his hands and head covered in black bandages with only his bright green eyes staring out at them.

"Ah, perfect timing. Princess Kitana. Jade. And Ermac, good. Allow me to introduce you to Asuka. She will be staying with us while I attend to her mother." Shang Tsung said.

"Yes. My father has told us that you wish for us to train the girl." Kitana said.

"Train?" Asuka asked.

"Yes, my dear." Shang Tsung said as he handed the dead woman to a strange looking man in a black and red costume. "Take her to my lab."

The mysterious and scary man nodded and carried the woman away.

"Mama?"

"Do not worry, Asuka. She will be fine." Shang Tsung said, turning back to the young girl. "You are to be trained to become a great warrior. Princess Kitana and Jade will train you to become the finest warrior you can possibly be."

Asuka looked at the man for a moment, remembering what she had been previously told about being a pilot hero. Now this man was telling her the same thing.

"It is because my father asks that I do this." Kitana said with indignity towards Shang Tsung. Obviously she was upset at this prospect.

The sorcerer only nodded and then walked off.

The two women looked at Asuka, who looked up at them.

"Are you going to teach me to be strong?" Asuka asked.

"Yes." Jade answered.

"Will I be pretty, like you?" Asuka said, staring at the women with adoration in her eyes.

The two women looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, aren't you the little charmer." Kitana said with a smile.

"Alright, come on, Asuka. The sooner we start your training, the stronger you will become." Jade said to her.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(The Flesh Pits, Outworld)

Shang Tsung grinned happily to himself.

His plans were coming together nicely.

_First I took samples of that Angel to use for the creation of my warriors. Then used the Angel to cause a disaster which threw the planet into chaos. Then I captured the three chosen children and made sure that they were placed under the tutelage of those who are loyal to the Emperor and myself. And now..._ he thought as he looked at the body of Kyoko Zepplin Sohryu that lay on the table in front of him. _...I will create a new creature that will not only assure me the child's loyalty, but will also be a fierce and deadly warrior to the Emperor. And ultimately... myself! _

While Shang Tsung was already in the process of creating Mileena, a hybrid clone of Princess Kitana and the vicious Tarkatan warrior known as Baraka, he saw no reason not to create another even more deadly warrior should Mileena prove to be... unreliable.

Tarkatan's were vicious creatures in their own right. And to have something like that serve Shao Khan, and be even remotely sane, would require some kind of leash or control that would ultimately be tied to one master and one alone.

"I think it is time... for the Queen to once again assume her throne!" Shang Tsung grinned wickedly.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Epilogue, 24-hours after Second Impact)

"Hey, Sonya! Check This Out!" a muscular, dark-skinned man in military fatigues shouted from the edge of their battleship.

"What do you have, Jax?" a sexy, blond-haired woman in black pants and a vest asked.

"I found something."

"Something? Could you be a little bit more specific?"

"Not really. Looks like a life-pod or something."

"'Life-pod' isn't specific?" the blond woman huffed.

The military group hailed the pod aboard. Jax pried it open.

"It's a girl!" Jax cried.

"No wonder you got a higher rank than me." Sonya quipped.

Jax smirked back at her as the girl came around.

"Where... where am I?" the purple-haired girl asked.

"Hello. My name is Sonya Blade. What's yours?" the blond woman asked.

"Misato. Misato Katsuragi." she replied.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

Just so everyone knows, I did this purely for fun. I make no profit on this story, nor do I expect to give it any immediate updates. I just wanted to do an Eva/Mortal Kombat story, so I wrote this up.

Hope everyone enjoys it.


End file.
